BRING IT HERE
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Slash Starsky's just a little too bossy.


BRING IT HERE!

"Bring it here!" Starsky ordered propping his feet up on the coffee table. Hutch eyed him sheepishly. "Beer?" He offered.

"That's not what I want and you know it! Get it over here!" Hutch ambled over to him and stood obediently in front of him. "Closer."

Hutch stepped closer, pressing his legs against the side of the couch.

"That's better." Starsky said, draining the last of his beer and handing him the empty can. He reached over and unsnapped Hutch's jeans. He lowered the zipper slowly, watching the effect his actions were having. He nestled his hand against the cotton covered bulge. "Nmmmmm" he murmured as he slid his hand be­neath the thin material.

Hutch squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He couldn't take much more of this!

Starsky drew out his hand bringing with it the slim cock, already half hard

again. He rubbed his cheek against it and grinned as it stiffened. He started with dry little kisses around the tip that gave way to little licks. One hand grasped the cock while the other snuggled into the cotton and cupped the smooth balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand. He kissed and licked his way down to the base of the shaft where it nestled in a bed of moist golden curls. He let his thumb work back and forth across the head and felt Hutch's entire body shudder with delight. He brought his head back up to suck just the tip of it into his

mouth. Hutch moved against him, trying to force more of it into his mouth. "Now, now! Mustn't get in a hurry!" Starsky chastised. He gave one last long suck then withdrew. He carefully tucked the fully erect organ back into it's

cotton prison and tugged the jeans closed.

"Starsk..." Hutch pleaded.

Title: BRING IT HERE!

Author: Donna McIntosh Disclaimer: Not mine

Fandom: Starsky & Hutch Genre: Slash

"I'm not ready yet." Starsky answered snapping the jeans. "Get me another beer." Hutch walked woodenly into the kitchen and brought back a can. "Open it." Starsky said, examining his fingernails.

Hutch pulled the tab and handed the chilled can to him. He stood there watching

him drink. Wondering how long he was going to make him wait this time! He couldn't take much more. This had been going on for two hours now and he was about to burst. It had been years since he had come in his pants but if Starsky didn't get him off soon, he was going to do it again!

"You ready?" Starsky asked casually when the beer was about half gone. "YES!" came the adamant reply.

"Go get the Vaseline."

Hutch hurried into the bedroom and returned with the jar. He removed the lid and set the jar on the table in front of Starsky.

"You are ready, aren't you!" Starsky grinned up at him.

"Yes, Starsk. PLEASE!" He started undoing his jeans.

"Eh eh eh," Starsky cautioned. "That's my job." He reached for him slowly. Hutch stepped closer, breathing heavily, knowing release was near.

Starsky stripped him carefully, folding each item as he removed it and placing it on the table. "Come here." Starsky pulled him into his lap. "You're beautiful! Did I ever tell you that?" He cradled him gently as his free hand skimmed over the naked body in his arrns.

"Yes. Oh, yes!" Hutch strained against him.

"Turn over, Baby." Starsky ordered.

Hutch eagerly obeyed. Starsky reached over him and brought back a finger full of vaseline. He worked the glob into Hutch's ass crack gently. "Is this what you want?" He asked working a finger in **a **little way. "Oh, yes!" he answered wiggling his hips against Starsky's hand. "Or this?" Starsky asked shoving his finger in to the hilt and grinding it into

him.

"YES! YES! Oh, Starsk... PLEASE!"

Starsky pulled his finger out and rolled Hutch off his lap onto the floor. "I changed my mind. I'm not ready yet. Get dressed."

Hutch looked up at him dazed. Why was he doing this to him? Why?

He got up slowly and pulled on his underwear. Starsky watched as he pulled the jeans up over the swollen bulge and snapped them.

"Get me another beer." He ordered.

"You haven't finished that one!" Hutch answered, his voice choked.

"It's warm. I want another one. Get it." He stared at Hutch with steely blue eyes and he knew he had to obey. He walked to the kitchen and stood for a moment with his head leaning against the cool refrigerator. He had to get the beer and get back in there. Maybe after this beer Starsky would be ready. He had to get back in there.

He tried the door but it wouldn't open. He hadn't noticed Starsky walk up behind him and lean an arm against the door. He turned and found Starsky there beside him, breathing heavily against his neck.

"Is this what you want?" Starsky whispered against the damp temple. He pressed

up close behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He couldn't answer. He was lost to the sensations that were coursing through his body. Starsky was tugging at his jeans and in a moment they were down around his ankles to be followed shortly by his undershorts. The rough material of Starsky's jeans rubbed against his bottom as their hips were ground together. He could feel

Starsky's hard-on through the material pushing against him. They were separated for an instant and then hard flesh replaced the denim. Starsky bent him forward and pressed his cock up into the already lubricated opening.

With one hard thrust he was in, pounding in a gentle rhythm while their balls smacked sensuously together with the motion. One hand held him around the waist while the other grasped his throbbing cock. Hutch leaned with both hands against the refrigerator as Starsky fucked him thoroughly.

"Starsk!...Starsk!..." He screamed and twisted and everything that was in him released in erotic frenzy. His entire body was throbbing, every muscle ached, his ears were ringing, ringing ringing, his head pounded. The world was disinteg­rating around him and he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as Starsky was inside him filling him with the same hot fluids that were spilling out of him.

"Hutch! Hutch! You alright?" Starsky was shaking him.

"Starsk! Starsk!" He fought his way back to consciousness. Starsky was sitting on the bed beside him looking worried.

"Man, that must have been some dream! You OK?" He asked pulling him up to a sitting position.

"Dream? Dream?" Hutch mumbled confused. "Oh, Damn! Not again!" Hutch swore as realization dawned on him. "What the hell is that noise!" he demanded trying to clear his head.

"Phone. Want me to get it?" Starsky offered.

"Please!" Hutch struggled with the damp sheets, wrapped them around him and headed for the shower. He was standing under a steamy hot spray when Starsky called in and said it was a wrong number.

He opened the door a crack to see where Starsky was before coming out. Good! Starsky had gone into the kitchen and was attempting to fix some coffee. Hutch slipped quickly into his jeans, pulled a shirt on and went into the kitchen. "What are you trying to do. Poison me?" he tried to sound casual as he pulled the coffee away from Starsky but he wasn't fooling any one. "You know you make the worst coffee in California!"

"I was just trying to help. You know you shouldn't sleep in the afternoons. It's bad for you." Starsky defended himself as he raided the refrigerator bringing out the last of some pizza he had put there for safe keeping a week ago. He settled himself at the table, propping his feet on the checkered table cloth. "You got any beer?"

"YOU CAN DAMN WELL, GET YOUR OWN BEER!" Hutch whirled on him. The outburst was so sudden and so unexpected and startled Starsky so, his chair tipped over backwards, bringing him, along with the tablecloth and all the table's contents down on him. "What'd I do? What'd I do?" he asked, pizza dripping off his cheek. Hutch started to laugh then. He laughed until he had to hold his sides. Starsky lay there in the midst of overturned chair, pizza on his chest, oozing down his sides, tangled in the table cloth, cups, saucers over-turned, flower pot beside him, all in all, one hell of a mess; and looking so innocent.

"What'd I do?" he whimpered.

Hutch knelt beside him, laughing till the tears streamed down his face. His mind touching briefly on a moment from the past when Starsky was wrapped in a red-checkered table cloth, dying in that Italian restaurant. He was overwhelmed with emotion for this crazy partner of his. He lifted his broken African Violet and placed it back into the pot, sprinkling in the potting soil he scooped off Starsky's stomach. He rubbed a corner of the tablecloth against Starsky's cheek but only managed to smear the pizza further. Tears stung his eyes and Starsky's questioning face blurred before him. Hutch pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips against his forehead. "You flipped out or something?" Starsky asked dumbfounded. "No. No." Hutch smiled down at him."I love you. That's all." He pulled him back

into his arms for another hug.

"I don't know what all this is about, but I think I like it." Starsky snuggled

into the warm arms that held him.

"You know something?" Hutch asked pulling back far enough to face him. "You look kinda cute in pizza." He leaned down and licked at the sauce that was still stubbornly clinging to Starsky's cheek.

"Hey!" Starsky wiggled in his arms. "I thought you didn't like pizza!"

"I never tasted it on you before." Hutch answered nibbling at some cheese sticking on the end of Starsky's chin.

"MMMmmmm; that feels good." Starsky murmured. "I think I got a little down here." He made a joking move to unsnap his jeans. He saw the look on Hutch's face and added quickly. "I was only joking."

"I'm not." Hutch answered and unsnapped the jeans.

Starsky reached to stop him. "Hutch?" Their eyes met, searching each others faces for answers. "Pizza really do that to you?" Starsky teased, breaking the tenseness of the moment.

Hutch hung his head and laughed. "You do that to me. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He raised his head and their eyes locked.

Starsky grinned then. One of his lop-sidded full face grins that seemed to light up the whole room. "So my dynamic charm finally got to you, huh!" Hutch stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Dynamic charm, hell!" Hutch pulled him in close, wrapping both arms around him. He brought their mouths together in an easy little kiss that lingered just long enough to leave them both shaken. "I'll

get you a beer later." he said walking him towards the bedroom. "But first we have to put some clean sheets on the bed."

"So that's what you were dreaming about?"

"More times than I can count." came the quiet reply.

"You don't have to count any more, Hutch. Not arty more."

They forgot about the clean sheets. Forgot about everything but this new feeling

of freedom between them. Freedom to explore, to sample all the delights they had both secretly been wondering about.

THE END


End file.
